


don't do that to me!

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Hanabi's heart is in her throat.





	don't do that to me!

Hanabi is breathless. Her lungs burn, so does her body, every single inch of her protesting movement but she can’t stop, can’t stop going can’t stop can’t stop can’t stop-

Her last lunge through the trees brings her into the clearing, and that’s when she sees her.

Moegi, surrounded by three Iwa nin. All chunin or higher, judging by their vests, and Moegi may be a very skilled chunin (likely to gain the rank of special jounin soon), but she was still no match for three. Fortunately, Hanabi is here now.

Without a word, without any sort of signal, she leaps down, getting in between the other girl and the chunin and striking a blow to his solar plexus. She moves, dancing – she and Moegi know this dance, know this battle rhythm, this pattern, and they flow and weave among the opponents as easy as ever.

One alone, Moegi would not have taken them down. But both of them? They can, easily.

Hanabi slits the throat of the last chunin and rounds on her heel. Moegi is grinning and Hanabi wants to smack that grin off her face. “You idiot!” she yells. “What were you thinking, running off like that? You would have been killed!”

Moegi frowns. “I just had to hold them off until you beat the others, I could do that! Maybe I couldn’t defeat them myself, but I can handle that much, Hanabi!”

Oh, ohhhh no, the Hyuuga isn’t going to listen to this. “Shut up, no, you can’t!” she yells, and that’s her final straw – she grabs Moegi by the shirt and kisses her. Slams her lips into Moegi’s and it’s probably the most ungraceful kiss in the entire world, but it gets her message across, and when she pulls back, Moegi’s eyes are saucers. “Shut up, what do you think _I’d_ do if- if you-“

She crumples, resting her forehead on the other girl’s shoulder, and Moegi wraps her arms around her. “Oh, Hanabi…” she says.

Hanabi sniffles and wraps her arms around her in turn. “You can’t. You need to be _careful,”_ she says.

“I promise. Okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as per usual, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
